ultimatewarriorcatsfandomcom-20200213-history
Erin Hunter Chat One
Erin Hunter Chat One took place in 2005. Revealed Information *Patchpelt and Halftail might have been at Firestar's leadership ceremony, but there were many StarClan cats there. *Cloudtail will (most likely) never believe in StarClan *Whitestorm is related to Bluestar (later revealed to be true in Bluestar's Prophecy) *In the last three books in the Original Series, Bluestar only trusted Whitestorm *Also in the last three books in the Original Series, the only apprentice Bluestar trusted was Fireheart's *Dustpelt was mean to Firestar because he liked Sandstorm, but Sandstorm liked Firestar more *Cloudtail will get an apprentice (revealed to be true, he has mentored more than one) *Only three cats are based on real cats, Firestar was based on a cat Kate Cary knew, Sorreltail and Brambleclaw are based on Cherith Baldry's cats, the rest are fictional *The first warrior name Cherith Baldry came up with was Thistleclaw *There was no specific reason why Ferncloud lost so much family. *Cherith thinks Yellowfang and Leafpaw best represent her, Yellowfang because she is irritable and Leafpaw because she thinks a lot *In Into the Wild, Firepaw and Spottedleaf's relationship was not shown that much because he was only a new apaprentice. If Spottedleaf were to live they probably wouldn't have had much of a relationship because medicine cats can't have mates. *Graystripe might have another love relationship (later revealed to be true when he took Millie as a mate) *Thistleclaw was the cat that would have started unecessary battles *Dustpelt and Sandstorm aren't related (false, Dustpelt is Sandstorm's uncle-Brindleface is Dustpelt's sister and Sandstorm's mother) *The kinship of Mothwing, Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, and Hawkfrost will play a big part in the New Prophecy *Mistyfoot's kits grew up to be warriors (One of them is Reedwhisker) *The authors feel smug about Crowpaw's warrior name, Crowfeather *Nightstar was killed of the sickness in ShadowClan, there was no villain involved. *Scourge didn't get nine lives and wasn't called Scourgestar because BloodClan doesn't believe in StarClan *It is possible Ravenpaw will return to ThunderClan (this may refer to in a Clan in Need though he didn't stay) *Even though he is a loner, Ravenpaw believes in StarClan (probably because he was born in a clan) *In dawn, there will be an important kittypet character (Cody) *The kittypets that are friends or family of Firestar are happily living with their twolegs *Barley has met Bluestar when she travels past the farm to Highstones *Into the Wild took three months to write *After the New Prophecy there will be one more six book series and a super edition (this is false after Power of Three and Firestar's Quest, many other books are written) *After the first series the authors believed Firestar's story was over, so they started the next series with a fresh point of view, they change the points of view so they can have view points in other clans. *Book five of the New Prophecy is called Twilight *Of the original series Kate Cary wrote Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, and Rising Storm and Cherith Baldry wrote Forest of Secrets, A Dangerous Path, and The Darkest Hour. *The readers and the editors don't bug the authors about writing differences. It is the editor's job is to make sure the styles match, the authors don't want the readers to notice a differences *It takes about three months to write a book though they once did one in one month, which was hard work. *Erin Hunter hasn't considered making a fourth series (false: they started the fourth, omen of the stars series) *The possible names for the last three books in the New Prophecy series are Starlight, Twilight, and Sunset (later revealed to be true) *The books are not set anywhere specifically (false the old forest is set in the New Forest in England) *There might be a super editon in Firestar's point of view (later revealed to be Firestar's Quest) *The cat featured in the main part of the book is the main cat in the book *In the third series a main character may get a StarClan mentor (false Lionblaze gets a mentor Tigerstar but he is in the Dark Forest) *The dogs that didn't fall over the gorge were terrified and ran off *The covers for the US come out before the UK covers do *Cherith considers the Warriors Series quite popular because Midnight and Moonrise both made the New York Times best seller list *The problem about the cats moving to a new home and having to travel back to Highstones will be solved in the fourth book of The New Prophecy *There won't be an updated map of BloodClan territory *There is an important animal in the New Prophecy series (most likely Midnight) *Cherith wrote Midnight, Moonrise, Starlight, Twilight and Sunset and Kate wrote Dawn *The cat on Moonrise's cover is Feathertail *Medicine cats have a special way of getting their full name *The clan cats will never fully understand what Monsters and the Thunderpath are *a cat cannot have their own kit as an apprentice (though it has happened before) *A kit's name will always end in 'kit' and an apprentice's will always end in 'paw' *StarClan are able to reject a cat from getting nine lives (like Nightstar) *Cherith Baldry imaged the Moonstone as being a large piece of quartz *StarClan's job is to guide the clans through dreams and signs but not interfere directly *The carrion place is a dump *Warriors don't know much about ghosts as people do *The herbs that medicine cats use are real life herbs *Highstones is hill with caves under it *Not every clan's camp had a Highrock or Highledge, but they did have a place for clan meetings *You will get a very rough picture of the series setting if you look up the New Forest in south England *The old forest is based on the New Forest but the rest is fictional *The idea of Warriors was discussed by Kate Cary, Cherith Baldry, and Victoria Holmes *Some books are easier to write than others but all of them are a great joy to do because they have so much in them *Victoria Holmes has thought of all the titles *No large parts of books have been taken out that the authors would have liked left in, usually in editing Victoria thinks of things to put in. *Victoria came up with the name "Erin Hunter" *Kate Cary and Cherith Baldry had never met, they were brought together as writing partners by Victoria Holmes *Cherith and Kate both work on books other than Warriors *Cherith doesn'thave an official website she doesn't know if Kate does (false Kate does) *Writing books is something Cherith had always wanted to do *Cherith doesn't frequent any online forums or websites *Vicky makes a timeline so she can keep track of the cats ages and events of their lives and Cherith makes a family tree so she can see who's kits is who's *All three erins came up with different warrior names *Cherith likes the US covers better than the UK covers *Cherith recommends fans not to be to close to fanfictions *Cherith does not find difficulty in writing cats deaths even though they are emotional and dramatic *Cherith finds it weird to control every cats fate *Cherith's favorite book is the Darkest Hour because so many threads are tied together in it *Cherith's favorite warrior names are Firestar and Leafpool *Her favorite parts in the Original Series are when Firestar gets his nine lives and when he accuses Tigerstar in front of the clan *Cherith keeps track of the herbs and medicine list *The Erin's say the best part of writing Warriors is getting to know so many characters *Cherith's favorite food is chocolate *The official website is warriorcats.com *There is no discussion facility (this was true but is now false) *There was a tour in US and Canada promoting the books and Cherith said she had a great time